


Better Off

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Diabled Character, F/M, Spoilers, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel hated this part of the job. </p><p>SPOILERS FOR EPISODES OF AGENT CARTER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off

Daniel knew that he was being too hard on Peggy — she wasn’t the type of girl that would fall under someone like Howard Stark’s spell. However, he couldn’t go easy on Peggy; especially when most of the Agents at the SSR saw him as a liability. That didn’t mean that Daniel didn’t hate himself for things he had accused Peggy of. The look of hurt on her face made it even worse — he couldn’t help but feel like an asshole of the highest degree.

Unfortunately, Sosa had a job to do and he nothing but thorough. Even if that meant turning the woman he loved against him. The SSR needed answers about Stark and he was going to get them. He would never get a girl like Peggy anyway not when her former bow was Captain America. Perhaps it was better if Peggy hated him than maybe it would help Daniel move on. 

“Yes, it was definitely better this way,” Daniel thought himself as he continued to question the woman he loved.


End file.
